Presents for the Broken
by Ollieleanne1437
Summary: When someone feels heartbreak, sorrow or deep pain a scar appears on their body. When Sam finds himself littered with scars how long can he hide them before Dean finds out.
1. Prologue

**A/N hey! This is my first fic... well this is the intro anyway. I'm thinking of continuing this but it depends on whether you guys want me too. If so I'll update regularly. Please leave a comment down below or tap the follow button if you want more. DANKE! :)**

We all get scar when we feel broken. When we feel betrayed. When we feel unloved. For those at war fighting for a country they believe will be great, they are the ones who are hardened and even the greatest find scars littered around their torsos and biceps. But Sam…. His body is like a radar rehoming all the scars that want to find a new place to live. He looked down at his torso; there was a deep slash near his heart that still hadn't faded everlasting like his love for Jess. Uneven scars like those found from burn victims licked at his biceps, a reminder of Gabriel's prank and the unforgettable moments of having to watch repeatedly die in mysterious ways. Only nowadays, it seemed as though he got more and more every day. Since Lucifer's arrival he was gifted with scar after scar. Burn after burn. Memory after memory. The only problem was hiding these from Dean although he was bound to find out sooner or later. The only question was when…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Well it turns out that this story was requested to be continued by all of you cinnamon apples out there. Thank you! This genuinely made my day. If you have any ideas as to where you want me to with this story then please comment and I'll bear all of your ideas in mind. Thank you once again.  
xoxo Ollie xoxo**

Sam started to scratch at a scar that had become prominent, the purple standing out against the paleness of his arm. This was one to add to the tally. His thoughts trailed to the living nightmare of seeing Lucifer stab Bobby in the stomach, the blood that snaked its way through his shirt and the foreboding silence that followed immediately after. The thought alone brought bile rising up to his throat and he gagged as though he could smell the fresh blood he imagined pooling on the floor around Bobby's feet. 

Sam collected himself at the thought of Dean returning at any possible moments and he didn't wish to display his scars to Dean, not wanting to sit down on the creaky motel bed and explain exactly what was happening in his fragile mind.

Lucifer stepped into his line of view, no matter how hard he tried to block out the fallen angel, his attention was always drawn to the mop of dirty blonde hair and aging face that was never far away. Pondering over the situation, he realised how frequently he was starting to see Lucifer opposed to a usual day a month or two in the past. He was worried: not just for himself but for Dean, Bobby and Cas. Blocking out the hallucinations had become harder and harder and he also knew that the urge to sleep would overcome him soon and the longer Lucifer kept him up at night with his surprisingly melodious singing he knew he was becoming more of a danger to Dean on hunts. 

Fully aware that resorting to telling Dean about his hallucinations wasn't an option, Sam settled to thinking about a bargain that he may be able to strike to get an ounce of peaceful sleep. Not interrupted bliss that was cut short every evening once Dean was too intoxicated or deep in sleep to notice to tell, let alone make a move to protect him from his own mind. 

What would it take for me to get some sleep Luce?" Sam whined from the bed, his eyelids already fluttering shut, dreaming of the unknown.

"Well that depends on you Sammy boy! You see there are plenty of things I want, plenty of things I could get but I would want to see you beg first. Can you do that for me Sammy? Can you beg like my little lap dog?"

Sam emitted a growl at the mere thought of Lucifer being able to control him but he already knew that Lucifer was fully aware of what buttons to press, the correct things to say to spark a reaction or exactly what move to make in order for Dean to see every blemish on his imperfect skin, lavished with scars. Unfortunately for him, every one of them had a strong possibility...


End file.
